The subject matter disclosed herein relates to masking systems and, more specifically, to pressure masking systems for treating articles with passageways.
In gas turbine engines, such as aircraft engines for example, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted rotary-type compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is burned, and the hot exhaust gases are passed through a turbine mounted on a shaft. The flow of gas turns the turbine, which turns the shaft and drives the compressor and fan. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, driving it and the aircraft forward.
During operation of gas turbine engines, the temperatures of combustion gases may exceed 3,000° F., considerably higher than the melting temperatures of the metal parts of the engine which are in contact with these gases. Operation of these engines at gas temperatures that are above the metal part melting temperatures is a well-established art, and depends in part on supplying a cooling air to the outer surfaces of the metal parts through various methods. The metal parts of these engines that are particularly subject to high temperatures, and thus require particular attention with respect to cooling, are the metal parts forming combustors and parts located aft of the combustor.
The metal temperatures can be maintained below melting levels by using passageways such as cooling holes incorporated into some engine components. Sometimes, thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) may also be applied to the component by a pressure coating process (e.g., a thermal spray process). However, the thermal spray process and other cleaning processes (e.g., grit blasting, shot peening, water jet washing) often results in overspray that partially or completely blocks the component's cooling holes.
As a result, present coating and cleaning processes involve a multi-step, highly labor intensive process of applying a partial layer of TBC coating, allowing the component and the TBC to sufficiently cool to a temperature at which the component can easily be handled, removing the component from an application fixture on which the thermal spraying takes place, and removing any masking, which is then followed by separately removing the well-cooled, solidified coating from the cooling holes using a water jet or other cleaning methods. To prevent the cooling holes from becoming obstructed beyond a level from which they can be satisfactorily cleaned, only a fraction of the desired TBC thickness is applied prior to cleaning. As a result, the entire process must typically be repeated several times until the desired TBC thickness is reached. This complex process results in low productivity, high cycle time, and increases costs by a factor of five to ten times that of applying the same TBC to a similar non-holed part. Even when coatings are not applied, the pressure cleaning methods used to clean the target surfaces of articles can similarly overflow and obstruct the article's cooling holes.
Accordingly, alternative pressure masking systems would be welcomed in the art.